


Oh, you didn't know?

by AyanoOtori



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Funny, Gen, Glasses, Love, M/M, Short, happy kyoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: Kyoya's been weird lately, almost happy? The hosts try to figure out what's going on, until one day, they were surprised at what kyoya's been hiding.





	Oh, you didn't know?

“Hey guys?” Haruhi asked, putting down the tea tray she was holding. “Doesn’t Kyoya senpai seem weird to you?” she lamely hid her mouth with a lazy hand aiming her voice to the twins. 

“Well now that you mention it…” Hikaru started.

“...he’s been in a pretty good mood lately.” Kaoru finished, threading his arms around his brother.

“What do you mean?" Honey asked

"Well he hasn’t been too strict with us about our antics..."

"And he’s been letting boss do all these crazy ideas for the club."

All of them looked down to their current attire, they donned on full 1800s England attire, Similar to the popular "Black Butler" anime series. 

“Maybe we’re doing good on our profits." Haruhi suggested

“Well the twins are. Haruhi, as for you….you seem to be in a rut.” Kyoya suddenly answered and gave her a devilish smile.

Haruhi glared and huffed for a second before snapping out of it. “Huh, even then, that wasn’t scary at all. I wonder what’s got into him.” 

For the rest of the day, the host took advantage of Kyoya’s good mood. Asking for new foods and tea sets and vacations and decorations for th host club room. 

“Oh mommy! Is it your birthday?

"That’s in november."

"Oh, right."

"Is it a girl?"

"As if he would jeopardize his sales" 

The host spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out they didn't realize Kyoya already left the room. 

Unfortunately, Kyoya heard their conversation and turned back to his usual cool, composed self.  
\----------------------------

The next morning…..”10, 9, 8, 7…”

“Kyoya’s never been late.”

“History is about to be made.”

“6, 5, 4, 3…”

“Can we even start without him?”

“We can try”

“2, 1-”

Kyoya casually walked in, his nose deep writing in his notebook.

“Sorry, I’m late I was busy talking to one of our suppliers. We should be getting a new set of serviettes very soon.” Kyoya went up to adjust his glasses but stopped short when he realized. 

“Kyoya senpai?” Haruhi said staring at Kyoya’s face.

“Mommy!” Tamaki screamed in horror.

“What happened?” Hikaru asked. 

“Did someone steal your glasses, Kyo-chan?” Honey wondered walking up to Kyoya. 

Kyoya cleared his throat, reeling in his composure, "I must have forgotten them in the classroom. They were hurting my eyes before.” He was about to turn to go fetch them, but clients started to trickle in. 

“I guess it can’t be helped. I’ll get them later.” sighed Kyoya.

“Is something wrong today?” Kaoru whispered to his brother.

“But he was so happy yesterday.” his brother replied

“Is Kyoya being bullied?”

"Maybe it's something we said..."

Before they could get to carried away, you came in with a large box in your arms, the hosts turned back to their customers and let Kyoya settle the delivery

“I have a box for the Host club.” you said looking around looking for Kyoya. You smiled at him and brought the box over to him. 

He opened the box and inspected the patterns on the napkins. 

“What do you think?” he asked one of the girls passing by.

“Oh they’re lovely.” she carefully held the fabric in her hands and showed the student next to her.

He nodded and smiled and let her keep it.

“You do always pick the best ones. Thank you for dropping these off.” he scribbled down something in his notebook.

“You smiled at him and made your way to the door before turning around. “Oh Kyoya, I almost forgot. Here.” In your outstretched hand you held his glasses. 

He took them casually, put them on his face and continued writing. “Thank you, it would have been a pain without these for the rest of the day.”

“No problem, babe” you pecked his cheek and walked out of the Host club, on the way to your own club, waving at the rest of the host club before closing the door. 

Silence….complete silence. Absolute complete silence. For a moment Kyoya didn’t notice, until he looked up and the entire Host Club was staring at him with big confounded eyes. 

“Oh you didn’t know?" Kyoya said quietly, his nose still pointed at his notebook. "We’ve been dating for sometime now…”


End file.
